L'anniversaire d'un homme merveilleux
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Tsuzuki et celui-ci est morose et silencieux. Alerte ! Tous les autres compagnons de notre héros sont au branle-bas de combat pour offrir une fête à leur adorable compagnon. Tsuki, toujours prête à jouer les entremetteuses va tenter de pousser son cadet dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Lorsque les Shinigamis la joue fêtards et font tout pour leur ami !


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi en dehors de Tsuki, Yûki et Tasuku puisque Sébastian vient de Black Butler

Petit mot de l'auteure : J'avais déjà lu un o.s sur l'anniversaire d'Hisoka qui m'avais beaucoup plus et je félicite l'auteur ! Etant donné que je n'en ai pas vu sur l'anniversaire de Tsuzuki, je me suis décidée à en écrire un alors le voilà ! Je vous le die à tous, bonne lecture et lâchez vos reviews !

* * *

L'anniversaire d'un homme merveilleux 

-Bureau de Konoé… -

La plupart des Shinigamis étaient réunis devant le chef de département dont le menton était posé sur ses mains.

Konoé : Bien, si je vous ai réuni c'est pour vous assigner une mission particulière.

Hisoka : Pourquoi Tsuzuki n'est pas là ?

Konoé : Ça le concerne…

Tatsumi : C'est pour son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ?

Konoé : En effet…

Les autres : NANI ?!

Konoé : Je n'ai appris que très récemment la date de sa naissance par le Seigneur Enma. Seulement, il ne déteste ce jour et comme vous avez pu le voir, il est silencieux et morose.

Tsuki : Ouais mais aujourd'hui est carrément pas là.

Watari : En effet, si je ne m'abuse il est sous le cerisier sacré.

Tasuku : Mon Prince n'est pas aussi fort qu'il veut le faire croire…

Tsuki : Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? Ah les démons je vous jure !

Yûki : Euh… Tsuki, tu en es une maintenant.

Tsuki : Merde ! C'est vrai !

Hisoka éclata de rire devant la mine dépitée de sa sœur et il fut suivit par tous sauf le chef qui attendit que ses subordonnés soient calmés pour exposer leur mission. Enfin, plutôt surprise.

Konoé : Bon, vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour préparer une fête à notre Tsuzuki.

Tous : Ok, chef !

Ils décidèrent de prendre possession de la salle de bal du manoir Kuran avec la proposition de la jeune maitresse de maison. Tous ensembles, ils décorèrent la salle avec entrain, non sans quelques bagarres de guirlandes et de boules de papier mâché…

-Début de la soirée… -

Tsuzuki avait passé la journée allongé sous le cerisier sacré. La mélancolie lui avait enserré le cœur dès le lever du jour, si bien qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il ne haïssait pas ce jour. Car s'il n'était pas né, il ne serait pas mort et n'aurait jamais rencontré toutes ces personnes géniales qui l'entouraient au bureau. Tatsumi, le comptable diabolique qui  
avait été son premier amant et aussi son meilleur ami. Watari, un autre ami, une confidente et un conseillé également. Le chef Konoé, son mentor. Tsuki, la belle jeune femme devenue un démon par amour pour son Tasuku qui ressemblait tant à sa grande sœur Luka. Tasuku, son protecteur tout comme Sébastian bien que ces deux-là ne peuvent toujours pas se voir en peinture alors qu'ils sont frères. Yûki, la douce jeune femme ayant prit le rôle de meilleure amie. Et enfin, Hisoka. Hisoka, son ange. Réchauffant son cœur et apaisant la douleur de ses blessures par sa simple présence à ses côtés… Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Le brun ne savait pas comment ils pouvaient tous rester auprès de lui tout en sachant ce qu'il était réellement. Mais aucun ne lui avait dit quoi que ce soit et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Il eut un sourire. Depuis son arrivée, il avait évolué et s'était fait des amis. De bons amis. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns qui avaient poussés, tombant sur ses larges épaules.

… : Tsuzuki !

Il se tourna dans la direction d'où une voix familière l'appelait. Des cheveux noirs flottaient dans la brise fraiche du début de la soirée alors que la jeune femme courrait vers lui, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres rosées par le maquillage. Il sourit. Tsuki avait revêtue la robe qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Une robe bustier rouge, tombant jusqu'aux fines chevilles de la jeune femme. Brodée de dentelles au niveau de la taille et du haut du bustier. Elle portait des escarpins rouges assortis à sa robe en plus d'une rose rouge ramenant une mèche rebelle en arrière. Elle était très belle et il comprenait pourquoi leur s'était laissé prendre au piège. Elle arriva près de lui et lui tendit la main, sans se départir de son doux sourire. Tsuzuki prit sa main et se releva. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ses cheveux en paillasson et entreprit de les démêler de ses doigts fins, sans succès. Elle ronchonna le faisant pouffer et elle sourit de nouveau.

Tsuzuki : Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ?

Tsuki : Hisoka m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Tsuzuki haussa un sourcil interrogatif, Hisoka le cherchait ? Etrange. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de suivre la jeune femme aux yeux bleus jusqu'au manoir familial. Il la suivit vers la salle de bal dont la porte était ouverte mais curieusement, la salle était plongée dans le noir… (Moi : Franchement on le voit gros comme une maison XD) la jeune femme laissa le brun franchir le seuil de la salle et…

Tous : SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TSUZUKI !

Le dénommé ainsi avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et sa mâchoire avait l'air complètement décrochée. Il était littéralement… sur les fesses ! Tous lui souriaient et la salle était superbe ! Des guirlandes étaient accrochées aux murs et un buffet attendait tout le monde près de l'orchestre composé d'esprits serviteurs du manoir. Tsuki l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers le buffet suivit par les autres et elle saisit un verre de ponch. Une fois que tous eurent un verre à la main, la jeune femme prit la parole.

Tsuki : Je lève mon verre à notre ami Tsuzuki ! Un ami génial dont je ne pourrai jamais me passer bien qu'il soit un vrai morfale ! (Tout le monde éclata de rire, le concerné en premier et elle poursuivit toujours souriante) Il est du genre fonceur malgré une intelligence très développé et aime beaucoup faire l'imbécile pour nous remonter le moral, ce qui marche à chaque fois ! Un grand sensible se cache sous son visage souriant et parfois trop sérieux mais ce sont tous ces détails qui font qu'il est l'homme que l'on apprécie tous ! Alors, je porte un toast à toi, mon meilleur ami !

Tous sauf Tsuzuki : Santé ! A Tsuzuki !

La fête commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré le fait que les deux démons majordomes de la soirée passaient leur temps à se regarder en chien de faïence et se lançaient des piques ravageuses sans arrêt à tel point que leur épouse respective en furent toutes les deux exaspérées. Tsuki attrapa le bras de son démons aux yeux bleus tandis Yûki faisait de même avec son corbeau aux yeux rouges, et le mena avec elle sur la piste de danse où une valse venait de démarrer. Hisoka se calmait de son fou-rire qui s'était déclenché lorsque Yûki et sa sœur avaient séparées les deux démons en un tour de main. Décidément, même à une fête ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se foutre sur la gueule. Il détourna les yeux des couples évoluant sur la piste pour chercher les yeux mauves de son beau partenaire. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et le plus jeune frissonna. Une douce chaleur se rependit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer sous le regard intense et perçant du brun qui lui sourit avec tendresse. L'adolescent lui rendit son sourire et l'invita d'un signe discret de tête de le suivre jusqu'au balcon. Tsuzuki saisit le message te obtempéra. Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard sur le balcon dont on voyait la salle de bal par la porte-fenêtre. Hisoka était accoudé à la rambarde et ne sursauta pas lorsqu'il ressentit la présence de son partenaire qui le fixait. Le blond se tourna vers lui et l'incita à venir près de lui d'un sourire. Tsuzuki se sentait nerveux. L'ange qui lui faisait face resplendissait et lui, tombait encore un peu plus sous son charme. Il s'approcha et son partenaire prit sa grande main dans la sienne plus petit mais douce et tiède.

Sentant son compagnon nerveux, le plus jeune dirigea son empathie vers le brun lui envoyant une vague apaisante. Le brun se détendit et embrassa son ange sur le front. Hisoka rougit et prit la parole en détourant quelque peu ses prunelles vertes.

Hisoka : Je tenais à t'offrir ton cadeau en privé, sans que les autres ne soient là pour nous interrompre… (il hésita avant de continuer sous une caresse tendre sur la haut de sa main toujours prisonnière de celle du brun) Ce que je t'offre, ce n'est pas vraiment matériel…

Tsuzuki commençait à comprendre et il attendait patiemment que son ange fasse ce geste qu'il désirait ardemment. Rouge comme une pivoine, le blond le fit. Il prit la main du brun plus fermement et la guida sur sa propre poitrine à l'endroit où son cœur battait. Tsuzuki sourit encore plu largement. Sous sa paume, il sentait le cœur du blond battre à une vitesse folle, comme s'il voulait quitter la cage thoracique qui le retenait pour venir se loger dans sa main chaude. Il sourit et de son autre main, il attrapa doucement le menton fin d'Hisoka et d'une petite pression le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Deux magnifiques orbes émeraude se plantèrent dans ses améthystes. L'amour se lisait dans leurs regards, la tendresse et le bonheur de s'être trouvé passait entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots mais juste d'abaisser leurs barrières mentales laissant ainsi leurs sentiments se retrouver. Hisoka lâcha la main du brun et se blottit dans ses bras puissants que le dit brun referma autour de son corps frêle. L'étreinte était remplie d'amour et de douceur alors que des sourires heureux flottaient sur les visages des amoureux. Tsuki et les autres s'étaient comme par hasard rapprochés de la porte-fenêtre et avaient comme par hasard vu toute la scène ! Tous souriaient. Tatsumi avait remporté son pari et son scientifique d'amant flippait comme un malade en imaginant ce qu'il allait lui faire subir lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés dans leur appartement, Yûki narguait son majordome qui n'avait pas cru que les deux Shinigamis allaient se mettre ensemble ce même soir, le chef Konoé les couvait du regard alors que le Comte pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en se plaignant que son Tsuzuki l'abandonnait mais personne ne fit attention à lui. Tsuki souriait à pleine dents et Tasuku se contentait de la serrer d'avantage contre lui.

Les cadeaux furent ensuite distribués et pour l'essentiel se fut étonnamment des livres de cuisine… La soirée se finit sur un câlin général avant de chacun ne rentre chez lui tandis que Tsuki et Tasuku se retirèrent dans leurs appartements. Nos amoureux échangèrent leur premier baiser sous les étoiles avant de se retirer également.

Les bougies du gâteau au chocolat fait par Hisoka se rallumèrent une à une comme par magie, éclairant la salle de leur douce lueur tout en annonçant une vie heureuse à tous les amoureux.

FIN !

Moi : *_crevée_*

Hisoka : WOA ! Tu l'as jouée romantique O_O

Moi : *_les corbeaux passent_* M'en parle pas ! J'ai dû me retenir de mettre des cadavres et du sang partout !

Tsuzuki : Ah bah non ! Pas le jour de mon anniversaire !

Moi : Et je ne l'ai pas fais alors remerciez moi ! Vénérez-moi !

*_Silence_*

Moi : Bande de méchant !

Tsuzuki et Hisoka : Reviews ! Sinon, on va trinquer dans le prochain !


End file.
